Fall into the Vampire Bund
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: Everyone is the hero of their own story. It just turns out that some heroes have it harder than others. This is the story of a young man who gave up everything he had to save his sister and prevent her from turning into a child of the night. People say they fear Vampires, but they are actually kinder than most humans as I found out myself. The princess isn't as evil as you'd think.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to this new story. This is my first take on the Vampire Bund series, one that I've wanted to do for awhile now since I got into the anime and Manga. I was actually up all night reading all 82 chapters of the original, the side stories and the sequel to write this story. For reference, it takes place after the three clans visit the Bund for the first time. If i Had to say exactly when, it would be after Dive into the Vampire Bund's second Volume. It's a bit of an AU as most of the characters that will appear actually show up much later in the manga. As such you can consider it a different timeline all together with similar events...it's a little confusing but bare with me for a bit. This chapter may be hastily written, but it was actually rewritten a couple times. I actually wrote this nine months ago, but I recently started working on a second and third chapter, thus leading me to read the entire series, watch the anime and venture into the very little fanfiction written for the fandom. I might post the next chapter soon, but I am really busy working on a few other things, so don't hate me if you don't see another chapter for a long time.**

Fall into the Vampire Bund

Chapter 1

Children of the Night

It hadn't been easy, not since the world found out about the existence of vampires. Everyone thought it was just a joke at first, but then everyone rapidly grew aware of their existence. No longer was it a joke, no longer was a myth. They were real, and they were frightening. But even then, she assured everyone that her children wouldn't hurt the humans, so long as we viewed them as neighbors. Princess Mina Tepes, the ruler of the night. Even now that name strikes fear into me, but for the wrong reasons. You see, everyone has their own story, just like she had hers, I have my own. Mina Tepes was the kindest soul among all the vampires, taking on the responsibilities that no one else would. She cared deeply about her children and would do anything in her power to make sure they were happy and healthy. I have the supreme honor of calling her a friend.

But as I stated before, every person has their own story, and I suppose I have to tell you mine. It starts like every other generic one, I suppose, except I wasn't always the person I am today. Before I became a child of the night, I was just a regular human boy. I don't regret ever turning into the creature I am today, but I have to admit, it is rather hard at times. Everyone is the hero of their story, so I suppose I should start mine from the beginning.

This is my story, of how I went through hell and back, to save the one person that actually gave me a purpose in life. This is the story of how a brother banded together with vampires to help his little sister come back from the brink of hell, and return to the world of the day, while he remained in the land of darkness.

Xxx

"Oi Kiba, are you gonna show up to classes this afternoon, or are you gonna blow them off for the arcade again?"

The teen in question looked at his friend, shrugging his shoulders. He was a young man of sixteen, with short black hair, that reached down to the nape of his neck. He had messy bangs that partially covered his eyes, which were a bright green color. He had a sun kissed complexion, a soft face with a sharp jaw line. He stood at five foot nine in height, and was wearing a bright red tee shirt, underneath a black blazer, which he left unbuttoned. He wore a pair of jeans, secured with a brown leather belt, and some white high top sneakers. This young man was named Kiba Kasuragi, and he was currently a freshman in high school. He smirked, looking at his friend.

"I might skip afternoon classes again, I mean I don't really need them. If I pass midterms then I'll be all set." he said firmly. His friend sighed, shaking his head.

"Honestly man, why bother coming to high school? It isn't even mandatory you know, just get a job somewhere."

"Eh, I might. The extra money could come in handy, and the economy is really good right now." he said, leaning against the wall.

"No doubt, thanks to that Vampire princess paying off our debt, the work in Japan has been really good. My dad got a promotion last week." he said.

"Heh, vampires...what a load of shit. I still can't believe they're real you know." he muttered dryly, looking at the stairwell in front of him. His friend chuckled, leaning back against the wall.

"Me either, who would have thought, the things that we read about actually turned out true? I hear that some of the weaknesses that authors write about are complete shit. Sunlight and a stake through the heart are their only weaknesses. They can walk through water and crosses don't do shit to them either, same with garlic."

"And how did you find that out?" Kiba asked, looking directly at his friend. He was the same age as him, sixteen, with messy brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was a bit shorter than he was, and had a darker complexion than he did, his being a dark tan. He was wearing a plain white tee shirt, his blazer being tied around his waist. He wore a pair of black slacks and formal shoes. He cracked open the window behind them and shoved his hand in his pants pocket, pulling out his pack of cigarettes. Kiba rolled his eyes. They were in the old building of the school, so almost no one passed by them, and those that did really didn't care about the smoke.

"I'm not gonna lie, but my neighbor's sister was turned a few days ago. I saw her boarding up her windows with cardboard and felt the urge to ask what was up, and she told me straight up. Her brother has to go to the blood bank to steal blood for her." he said, lighting his cigarette. He passed one to Kiba who graciously accepted it.

"So Hana is a vampire now? You do know what happens to those who don't go to the bund right? They get shot on sight, if seen of course...they're a danger to society."

"Man she isn't a danger. I know that it's illegal for them to be out of the bund and all, but she doesn't want to leave her family. Too bad she couldn't get the vaccine in time." he said, flicking his cigarette to rid himself of the ashes. Kiba took a long drag from his own, expelling a large cloud of smoke from his mouth.

"Well, there is one solution to that. Turn the rest of them, or rip her fangs out, either than that she's shit out of luck."

"Dude, do you know how painful it would be to just straight up rip your fangs out? Christ I can't even picture that."

"Thor come on, it's realistically the only option she has, that or join the bund. I hear they treat you really nicely over there. Damn tempted to join myself." Kiba said.

"Why's that? Tempted by the idea of eternal life? Or is it because you wanna bang the princess?" he asked. Kiba blew his smoke at him, causing the teen to cough loudly.

"Don't be an ass! The princess is clearly off limits, besides I think she has a thing for that servant that hangs around her, every television appearance she makes, he's right there next to her, pfft...probably getting it from her every night of the week." he said, tossing his cigarette out the open window.

"Still though, the temptation is there. Eternal life, you can do whatever you want for all eternity." Thor said, a far off look on his face.

"And how would you spend it? Wondering the streets of the bund for all eternity? Seems boring to me." Kiba said, crossing his arms.

"But you can be with whoever you want, no matter the age, because you never age at all. You can have a lot of fun you know." he said, giving the teen a wink. Kiba scoffed, turning away from him.

"You're sick, you know that!" he snapped. Thor rolled his eyes.

"I heard a rumor that an idol was brought there, what was her name again...Ruli?" he asked.

"I heard that too, she was part of some slave ring, worse yet I heard that there's a Vampire Children ring on this side of the city, they grab kids between the ages of nine and fourteen and turn them, just so that their buyers have some personal toys of their own. Really pisses me off." Kiba spat, the thought of being someone elses play thing, it really drove him mad. Thor wrapped his arm around Kiba's shoulder, making him look at him.

"Yeah, but that's beside the point. Ain't nothing you could do to stop those guys, I mean...I guess you could buy those children and set them free, doubt they'll come by cheap though. Come on, let's head to class, we can talk about this vampire shit later."

"Screw that, I'm going home, I don't got the patience to be here right now." he said, brushing the teen's arm off. He walked off, heading back toward the locker area. Thor looked at his watch, frowning a bit.

"It's still an hour before we get to go home, why not stick around?" he asked, only to get no response from his friend.

Kiba grabbed his things from his locker and stuffed them into his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. He sighed to himself, heading toward the doors. He had been thinking about what Len said, and the temptation of being a vampire, it all seemed like a dream to him. To live eternally, never aging, facing each day with uncertainty. He shook those things off, the thought of having nothing to do for his entire life really turned the temptation off, besides he liked the sun to much.

He slowly made his way away from the high school, heading toward his home. Normally he would take the train, but it was only nine blocks, and he was alright with walking them.

"Kiba, what the hell are you doing?"

Kiba sighed stopping mid stride. He glanced over his shoulder, glaring at the person who had called out to him. It was a young man, two years older than him, with short black hair which was brushed to the side and slicked with gel. He had dark brown eyes, and a similar complexion to Kiba. He wore the same uniform as him, though his was in pristine condition. He wore a blue shirt underneath the black blazer, he was wearing a firmly pressed tie around his neck, with the school's emblem emblazoned on it. He was wearing a pair of long black slacks, held up with a black belt. He was also wearing polished oxford shoes, around his shoulder was his backpack, a light green single strap bag. This was his older brother Kyle, a senior in their high school. He shook his head, walking up next to his brother.

"You can't keep skipping school man, you know what mother said if she got another report right?" he asked.

"Yeah yeah, she was gonna send me back home to Puerto Rico with grandmother, like I give a shit. Anything is better than this." he said, once again resuming his walk. Kyle sighed and fell into pace with his brother, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Why are you following me? Aren't you a stickler for the rules?"

"Little brother I have classes off in the afternoon. I just happened to see you when I was making my way out of school. Where are you planning on going? You know we have to pick up Janelle from school." he said.

"Nelly can get home by herself. Christ she's fourteen, she'll be in high school with me next year, I can walk her home then." he said, crossing his arms.

"Normally, I wouldn't worry if she made her way home alone, but you know things aren't the same as they were last year. Especially with the Bund being so close to us." he said, glancing toward the nearby ocean. It was a bit hard to see, but the silhouettes of the tall sky scrapers on the Bund could be seen from where they stood.

"You scared about being turned?" Kiba teased, a smirk on his face. Kyle pulled his fist back, punching his brother hard on the shoulder, eliciting a cry of pain from him.

"I ain't scared of no blood sucker! I am scared of what they might do to you or Janelle, we're on our own here you know. Father is dead, and mother is always out on business...we have to take care of each other."

"Don't remind me. Man, I'm so freaking bored...I think I'll go to the arcade for a couple hours. See ya at home bro." he said, crossing the street, heading toward the nearby arcade. Kyle sighed, shaking his head. He himself didn't have anything to do, he might as well head to the Middle school and wait for his sister.

It had only been a few hours since he ditched school, but Kiba had already felt much better. Shooting a couple zombies and winning tickets at the arcade surely served to cheer him up, but all around him, everyone kept talking about vampires. No matter where he went, the topic couldn't be avoided, so he just decided it was time to leave. He walked outside, seeing it was already sundown, the nearby buildings were casting shadows all over the place, and the golden colors in the sky were turning into beautiful hues of blue and purple, as it got ready for the night. As he was making his way home, he felt his phone start vibrating, and he pulled it out of his pocket, checking the caller ID. He frowned, placing the phone to his ear.

"What's up?"

" _Hey, is Janelle with you? I went to pick her up at school and she said she was gonna go to the arcade to hang out with you after her club ended its meeting."_ Kyle said, voice sounding frantic.

"No, she isn't with me. She never showed up, and I never got a text from her saying she would meet me there."

" _Oh god, I knew something like this would happen. I should have waited for her."_

"Jesus man, calm down. Have you tried calling her? That might work better than panicking." he said.

" _I did, three times but she didn't answer. She always picks it up on the second ring, but this time she didn't pick it up."_

"Alright, I'm gonna give her a call then. Just sit tight while I get home." Kiba said.

" _Okay, be careful."_

"I'm trained in Kendo remember?"

" _You don't have your Shinai on you, so don't even talk about how well you can handle yourself...just call her already."_ Kyle snapped, ending the call. Kiba smirked, reaching into his backpack. He felt the felt handle of his practice Tanto, relief washing over him.

"I always carry something with me, just in case. Anyway, let's call the sister and see where she is." he said, selecting his sister's number from his contacts. He pressed the green button, holding it to his ear. He stopped at a street corner, glancing at the crosswalk and waiting for it change to the walking sign. His phone stopped ringing and he glanced at the screen, seeing the call had connected.

"Nelly? Is that you? Where are you?" he said firmly. He heard shuffling on the other end of the line, before a soft voice replied.

" _Big brother...I need help...these men...they chased me when I was walking to the arcade. I'm hiding in a dumpster."_ she said. His eyes widened a bit in shock.

"Where are you? Are you close to the arcade? I just left." he said.

" _Do you know where that book store is? I'm in the alley, the big dumpster filled with donations. Please..hurry...I think they're Vam..."_

The call suddenly dropped. He glanced at the screen, seeing the call had been dropped. He quickened redialed the number, but it didn't connect. He grit his teeth and broke into a sprint, not caring that the light hadn't changed yet. He quickly called his brother, placing his phone to his ear.

"Kyle, bad news man. Some guys were chasing her, she's at the book store!"

" _I know, I just remember that her phone has a tracking device on it for emergencies, I'm headed there now."_ Kyle said, panting a bit as he ran. Kiba hung up his phone, more focused on running than anything. Quickly crossing the street, he made his way to the book store his sister had mentioned. Before he entered the alley, he reached for his bag, pulling out his Tanto. His sister had mentioned Vampires, or at least she was going to before the call was dropped. His blade was made of wood, perfect to stake one of the fuckers if they came close. He walked into the dark alley, now that the sun was done, the last rays of light left didn't make it into the alley. All around him, visible signs of battle could be seen, the building next to him had cracked bricks, there was an air conditioner on the ground, but the worst thing he saw was the overturned donation box. He walked toward it, licking his lips.

"Nelly...are you in there?" he asked, brushing a few articles of clothing aside. He noticed a pile of gray sand on the ground and ran his finger through it, eyes widening a bit.

"Ashes...she was right, Vampires did this." he muttered. He felt someone behind him and quickly stood up, grabbing the person by the neck holding his Tanto above their heart.

"Whoa man, chill out...it's me!" Kyle cried. Kiba grit his teeth, letting go of his brother.

"You got some fucking nerve asshole! Next time say something!" he said. He noticed his brother was carrying his Shinai with him along with the Bokken his mother had given him the last time she had been in town.

"I just wanted to be ready, but clearly you are more than capable." Kyle said, handing him the bokken, while keeping the Shinai. Kiba placed his tanto back in his pack, turning to the pile of ash on the ground.

"She's not here, she was kidnapped by Vampires." he said.

"What...you can't be serious?" Kyle said, thinking it was a joke. Kiba kicked aside several articles of clothing, finding a bloody piece of wood and his sister's pink cell phone, which was laying on the ground, flashing with several missed calls on it. He grabbed both from the floor, looking at the stake closely.

"She killed one of them, meaning whoever was after her, took her as revenge for the fallen one. We have to find her, before something bad happens." he said, dropping the stake to the ground. He slipped his bokken through his belt loop, while looking through his sister's phone.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that? She could be anywhere." Kyle said. Kiba was about to say something when they heard something move behind them. They saw what looked like a teenage boy, stumbling around, clutching his wounded stomach. He looked up at the two, eyes widening. Kiba grabbed the stake from the ground and jumped at him, just as the teen was trying to get into the street. He pressed him against the wall, holding the stake to his neck.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about man, I was just turned...I didn't do anything." he said. Kiba pressed the tip of the stake into his neck, causing a bit of blood to start dripping from it.

"I'm not going to ask again, where is she?" he asked, holding Nelly's phone, with her picture for the man to see.

Janelle was a beautiful young girl, with lightly colored skin and long flowing brown hair that reached down to her waist. She had bright hazel colored eyes, a soft face and full lips. She was wearing a tank top in the picture, which showed quite a bit of her well endowed chest. She was also wearing a bright pink skirt, with a white belt around her waist. She had shot the picture from above her, she had a bright smile on her face as she took the picture. The man swallowed hard, a grin making its way onto his face.

"Oh, that girl...she killed one of our friends, so we took her with us. She should be half way to the bund by now. The little bitch gave me this nasty wound. Is she your girl? Sad to say buddy but after tonight, that thatch between her legs will be unrecognizable!" he said, licking his fangs. Kiba grit his teeth slamming the stake straight into the man's chest. He howled in pain, his body glowing a brilliant.

"For the glory of the Princess!" he shouted, just before he fully turned to ash.

"Oh god, she was taken to the bund...I knew I should have gone with her, damn it!" Kyle said, slamming his fist against the wall behind him. Kiba grit his teeth, grabbing him by his blazer.

"Calm the fuck down. She was taken, sure but we have the information we need! We need to go to the bund and look for her there, I doubt she was turned into one of them, they most likely took her to their master so that he could do it. If we go now, we'll make it." Kiba said, turning to leave.

"Dude, how are we gonna get in? That place is tighter than a gay politicians ass, we will never make it past security." Kyle said. Kiba sighed, shaking his head.

"You have to think straight dumb ass. We need to see the princess, however we don't have any options, other than turning into vampires ourselves, and frankly I don't want that to happen to us. I do have an idea though, remember that school that was on the news a few weeks ago? The one that was built by Mina Tepes?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Kyle asked.

"Dumbass, that school was built by the Queen of the Vampires, meaning that it has a direct connection to the bund, probably through an underground tunnel system. Her palace must be connected straight to it, so all we need to do, is get into that tunnel."

"Are you insane? Are you proposing that we break into that school so that we can get into the bund? Are you nuts?" Kyle asked.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any other ideas shit head! You need stop being a wuss and fucking do something. Our sister is missing, and we have the chance to get her back, so do it for her, you twit!" he snapped, walking out of the alleyway. It had already gotten dark, which would make it a little easier on them. He glanced at the clock on his phone, seeing that it was slightly past six in the afternoon.

"Alright, where was that academy again?" Kiba muttered to himself. He hummed to himself, lost in thought. He glanced at the faraway Vampire Bund. He noticed Kyle standing next to him, a firm look on his face.

"That academy is this way, don't you remember we had a basketball game against them a couple weeks back." he said.

"Oh right, I totally forgot about that. Lead the way then." he said, earning a nod from his brother.

Kiba had to admit, he was a bit nervous. His sister was in danger, and they were virtually stepping into the snake pit. His brother, while older, was a bit of a wuss in his opinion. He could be stern when he wanted to be, but he never stepped up to the plate when it was important. He realized that if Janelle was to be brought back, he would have to make sure his brother didn't hesitate. It took them around half an hour to reach the academy that was owned by the Vampire Queen. They scoped it out for a few minutes, finally making their way toward the front entrance.

Kiba had to admit, it was a pretty nice place. It had a rather large courtyard, and an equally long entree-way, with a large fountain right in the middle. Thin trees were planted on either side of the fountain, giving it a bit of greenery. The building itself was around four stories tall, made out of limestone colored bricks. It had large wide windows, which were made with polarized glass. The building looked more like an orphanage than a school. Kiba really didn't know how to feel about that.

"Okay, what exactly are we gonna do now?" Kyle asked, once they had gotten to the double doors. No one had seen them, and the entire campus was completely empty, at least he hoped it was empty. Kyle tested the doors a couple times, but was unsuccessful in opening them. Kiba brushed him aside, grabbing a rock from the ground.

"Here, let me." he said, smashing the window with it. Kyle let out a surprised yelp when he heard all of the glass hitting the floor.

"Dude, what are you doing?" he asked. His brother reached into the open gap and pushed the bar on the door, causing it to open.

"I'm surprised this broke so easily. Isn't polarized glass supposed to be hard to break?" he asked, looking at his brother.

"Man I don't know, stop causing such a ruckus before someone sees us." he said. Kiba rolled his eyes and walked into the entrance hall. Just like he had thought, the place was empty, not a person in sight. He remembered the school was actually run by Nun's so he started moving a bit quieter, in case some where still in the building.

"Isn't the gym underground? I'm sure the tunnel we're looking for is near it." Kiba said.

"I think so...oh right, it's this way." he said, taking the first branching hallway. They quietly raced through the halls, passing by several empty classrooms. They finally reached the doors to the gymnasium, which were wide open, though the only thing they saw was a large set of stairs that would take them underground. Kiba looked around, humming to himself for a few seconds, he noticed another hallway, leading away from the gym. He nodded to himself, tapping his brother's shoulder.

"This way, I have a feeling this hall will lead us to it." he said. Kyle could only follow as his little brother lead the way. They stopped in front of a set of double doors, which thankfully were open. There was nothing but darkness on the other side of the door. He pulled out his phone and used it as a light as he and his brother started walking down it, both clutching their wooden swords.

"How long do you think this tunnel goes for?" Kyle asked.

"Don't know, with luck it will take us right into the government building of the bund. It's gonna be a bit hard at first but we should be able to get in contact with Princess Mina." he said.

"And if we don't?"

"Always with the negatives, jeez if we don't than we go find our sister ourselves." he said firmly.

They remained quiet after that, mostly thinking about everything that had happened so far. It had only been two hours since they last heard from their sister and yet to them it felt like it had been days. After some time, they started seeing light at the end of the tunnel, they almost wanted to run but thought against it. Keeping themselves calm, they walked the rest of the way, reaching a set of glass doors. Kiba looked around for a few seconds, seeing that the coast was clear before actually heading inside.

The place they walked into seemed more like a lobby of sorts, though everything had been wrapped in plastic, and it seemed as if no one had walked through there recently. The lights were dimmed, but they were enough to get a good look of the place. Kiba looked around, noticing the place was empty. He walked toward the large polarized windows and looked outside, seeing all of the people walking around the city streets. It was already dark outside, and the lights on all of the buildings were on, giving life to the city below them.

"Kyle, I think we're on the bund. Look down there." he said, pointing to the streets below. Kyle's eyes went wide as he saw the people down there, walking around and enjoying themselves. He swallowed hard, walking away from the glass.

"I'm getting the creeps man. I wanna go back!"

"Well we fucking can't go back, not without Nelly, now stop being a pussy and.."

"Stop right there, don't even think about moving humans!" a loud voice snapped from behind them. The two of them turned around, seeing several armed men standing behind them. Bright lights were being shined directly at them. Kiba sighed, pressing himself against the window. He didn't have any options as the moment.

"Silly me, I knew it was too easy. This place was being monitored, but my dumb ass didn't realize it." he said.

"Do you realize in how much shit we're in right now? I knew we should have done something else...something that wasn't like this." Kyle said, clearly frightened.

"Drop your weapons and everything you have, both of you are under arrest and will go into questioning!" one man said.

"Alright, we'll do as you say so long as I get to talk to the Princess. My sister was kidnapped by vampires and she's being held captive here. We need her help!" Kiba said.

"Likely story, hands where we can see them." the man said. Kiba said, dropping his bag and his Bokken to the ground, just as he was pressed against the wall. He was thoroughly searched before his hands were pulled behind his back, he felt the cold metal cuffs being snapped onto his wrists. He glanced next to him, seeing his brother going through the same thing, only the man opened his backpack and tipped it over, seeing several sharpened stakes and crosses falling to the ground.

"Is this some sick joke?" the man asked. Kiba glared at him, shaking his head.

"What, I wanted to be prepared." he said sheepishly.

"Get them out of here, alert her highness right away, and make sure you get Beowulf to keep an eye on them." the man said. Kiba sighed angrily as he was pushed forward.

The next few minutes were spent within a holding cell, or rather a large white box with a single door. It had a tiny slit in it for the person inside too see into the hall but that was it. He was leaning back against the wall, glancing at the wall in front of him. He already know it was one way glass and that he was most likely being watched, but he wasn't going to make an ass out of himself. He walked over to the slit in the door and peeked outside.

"Hey guard man, can a bum a smoke?" he asked.

"Sorry kid, I'm under strict orders, besides smoking is bad for you." the man replied.

"But aren't you a vampire?" Kiba asked.

"Eh, not really. It's hard to explain." he said.

"Okay...I suppose we're waiting for her royal highness to show up, so keep me entertained, the name's Kiba Kasuragi, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Akira Kaburagi, nice to meet you too. Hey, let me be honest with you man, why did you break into the school and take that tunnel here? Don't you know that place is being watched? If you wanted to become a vampire you could have made a formal request."

"I'll stop you right there bro, I'm not here to become a blood sucker. I'm here for my sister. Some group of vampires took her, the guy I interrogated told me she was brought here, only thing he said was For the Glory of the Princess, but that was after I stabbed his ass." he said.

"Wait...are you serious? The guy said that exactly?" Akira said, sounding a bit surprised. Kiba scoffed, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Course, why would I lie? Anyway, I really hope the Princess lets me outta here, I need to find my sister before something bad happens to her." he said.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news Kiba, but she was kidnapped by a group of people that handle a slavery ring. We took half of them out a few months back, but it seems they're active again. They took in a bunch of fashion models, pop stars, and a lot of beautiful women all around, all of the sake of their little ring. However this time, they aren't just going after famous women, they're going after young girls and teenagers. Princess Mina has been working hard to find their whereabouts, but they seem to move locations every day, so it's hard to pin them down." he explained.

"All the more reason for me to be here. I need to find my sister, my brother is too much of a wuss to be of any help. I am utterly on my own here, please man, you gotta help me." Kiba said.

"After you explain your situation to her, I'll be able to help you out. Here she comes now." Akira said. Kiba unconsciously straightened up and pressed his clothing down a bit. He also brushed down his hair with his fingers to make sure he looked presentable, as he walked to the other end of the room. He heard the door to his cell unlock before the door slid open.

He had been expecting someone far more imposing to be the Princess of the Night. Instead she looked just like a little girl. She was rather short, being around four foot nine in height, with pale white skin that shined like ivory. She had long blonde hair, tied into twin tails with dark black ribbons. She was wearing a rather short dress, with thin crossing shoulder straps. The dress barely reached past her waist, and he swore he saw a bit of her underwear. She was wearing a pair of black slippers, which had a white ribbon on the top, tied into a bow. Her crimson eyes bore into his own. She had a frown on her face, or rather a displeased look. Even though she looked like a little girl, this woman alone ruled the entire vampire race, and proved to that she wasn't someone to be trifled with.

Standing beside her was a young man who looked to be around seventeen years of age, with long spiky hair. He had bright green eyes and a lightly tanned skin. He was wearing a black shirt, underneath a hooded sweater with a white fur border. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and sneakers. In his hands was an MP5 semi-automatic machine gun, with a mounted red dot sight and a flashlight. Kiba paled a bit when he saw the gun.

"So, this is the young man who broke into my school, walked through its halls and had the audacity to walk into my bund without alerting anyone? You don't seem like much." the girl said, though her eyes did betray her, as her eyes were filled with curiosity. Kiba huffed and looked at the far wall.

"With all do respect, for someone who calls themselves a Child of the Night, the security in the school and inside the tunnel is a bit lacking. The only reason you found me and my brother is because I got careless once we were inside the bund." he said. The girl giggled, running her fingers through her hair.

"I suppose you do raise a valid point. The VGS that found you and your brother explained the situation to me, but I want to hear it from the man who said it. So please, explain yourself young man."

"Jeez, why do I feel like I'm being scolded? My name is Kiba Kasuragi, and the reason why I broke into your school and made my way to the bund was because my sister was kidnapped this afternoon. I don't know by whom or for what, but what I do know is that the vampire I interrogated told me she was being taken here by his friends. When I stabbed his heart, the only thing he said before fully turning to ash was For the Glory of the Princess. The guard there told me that a few months back, a group of Slave traders was intercepted and several girls were found under their ownership, they also said the same thing. Enfin, I came to this bund to search for my sister, if you could help me find her, that would be greatly appreciated." he said.

"Well, that was very well formulated. How long did it take you to think of that?" the guard, who he assumed was Akira asked. Kiba gave him a smirk, leaning back against the wall.

"Honestly, I came up with it on the spot. I just needed to collect my thoughts, besides half of it was already formed in my mind." he said with a shrug. The Princess nodded, deeply in thought.

"Hmm...you're story checks out with what the guard said, and we heard the same thing from your brother, though you weren't a bubbling mess and spoke clearly. It also makes sense with what this group is doing, recently, their activity has skyrocketed in the bund, and after the three clans came here to cause havoc, we don't need something like this rearing it's ugly head again. I assure you, I will get the bund's most specialized personnel and we will find your sister. If we find her before 48 hours has passed, then she will be given the vaccine, assuming she was turned into a vampire, though currently we don't have many vaccines in stock. We will contact you with any details when we get them."

"Um, no no no. I am going to stay here and look for her, I came this far..you can't stop me. It was my responsibility to take care of her, if my mother finds out about this, she will kill me." he said.

"My apologies, you seem to have forgotten, this is a Vampire Bund, meaning humans aren't allowed here. Therefore you must be taken back to the mainland." Mina said, her voice firm.

"What about him? Isn't he human?" he asked, pointing to Akira.

"Actually, I'm something else. Not really a human, and not really a vampire. Fact of the matter is you have to go back, trust me we'll find her. We have some of the best out there already searching for these people." Akira said.

"I am not leaving man, this is my sister. What if it's to late for her? She'll have to stay here, and I don't want that to happen to her. I don't want her to be a vampire for the rest of her life, to not see her because I was too careless. Please, you have to let me find her." he said. Mina sighed, glancing at Akira who just gave her a firm look, as if pleading with her mentally. She licked her lips, looking back at the young man before her.

"I suppose I could make an exception. Thing is, the streets out there are filled with my people, I'll admit some of them aren't the best of people, but the fact of the matter is, they are vampires. So, if you want to stay here and find your sister, you'll have to become one of us." she said.

"Princess, can't you just give him a pass or something? I can keep the other vampires away from him. I've done it before." Akira said.

"I'm sorry Akira, but you know I can't do that. This is a delicate matter, especially since it involves other vampires. Even if I were to let him stay as a human, the people he would face wouldn't hesitate to turn him." she said. Kiba sighed, glancing at the ceiling. He was running out of options, if he wanted to find his sister, then he would have to do as the Princess said, and join their little covenant. He took his blazer off, placing it down on the floor, this earned a curious look from the princess.

"Fine, for my sister I'll do anything, even turn into something I really don't want to become. Just don't drink too much, I don't wanna pass out." he said, giving the princess a smile as he knelt down before her, exposing his neck to her.

"That won't be necessary, just your wrist is fine." she said. He nodded, holding his hand out to her. He turned away, just in time for her to sink her fangs into his skin. He let out a surprised gasp, feeling an immense pleasure coursing through his entire body. He couldn't explain it, it felt so euphoric that he had no words. His vision grew a bit hazy as he started to feel a bit hot. Mina finally let got of his wrist, wiping her lips with her thumb, licking up the small droplets.

"Are you alright Kiba?" she asked. He gave her a thumbs up, a grin on his face.

"It should take fifteen minutes for that hazy look to leave his face, the virus should already be making work of his system. Kiba, you have 24 hours to find your sister, if you don't find her by then then I'm afraid I can't do anything for you, other than giving you the vaccine. I can't afford to keep giving you the vaccine and turning you into a vampire to keep this up. I will assist you as much as I can, for now I will talk to your brother to see if he'd like the same deal. Akira keep an eye on him would you? Have the girls take him upstairs until he's feeling well."

"Yes Princess." the teen replied. Akira slung his gun around his shoulder and knelt down before Kiba, grabbing his arm and slinging it over his shoulder, pulling him to a standing position.

"Bro, I don't want to sound disgusting or anything, but I think I just came my pants." he said.

"That's an after effect of being turned. Be lucky that it was done by the princess, I'll help you get some new clothes and get your stuff back." He said, earning a nod from Kiba. He felt rather lethargic all of a sudden. But in the back of his mind, he knew that this was just the beginning. He was going to find his sister, even if it meant tearing the bund apart as a result.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone. Don't know if there's anyone reading this or not, but I thought I would add chapter 2 to the site. I'm not sure when I will take this story up full time, as I am working on something else, but I do hope you like what I have written so far.**

Fall into the Vampire Bund

Brother in Arms

Chapter 2

A Day in the Underground

His arms and legs felt a bit tingly, and his head was swimming, at least that's the first thing that Kiba felt. The second thing he felt was the soft covers of his bed, hugging his body and keeping him warm. He sighed to himself and settled into his bed, not wanting to wake up. He knew if he did, he'd have to go to school, and he would rather conserve the last few precious minutes of sleep he had left. He suddenly jolted awake, eyes wide as he looked around. He wasn't in his bedroom and he wasn't on his bed. He was in a large room unlike his own. He was resting on a queen sized bed, with plush white comforters and white satin sheets. He glanced toward the windows seeing the drapes had been closed, blocking out all external sunlight. The room itself was rather dark but he could still make out all of the things inside it. To the very right of the room was a beautiful wooden dresser, with a large vanity mirror on it. Next to it he could see a large plush arm chair, and he saw Akira resting on it, a white blanket draped over his body. He shook his head a bit, his black locks falling over his eyes. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, noticing the white bandage on it. A rush of memories from the night before filled his mind.

He remembered everything, his sister being kidnapped, he and his brother breaking into the Princess's school and walking all the way to the bund and finally being turned into a vampire. He lifted a corner of his bandage, seeing the two small holes Mina had left on his skin. His heart was racing a bit, and he felt a cold sweat on the back of his neck.

"Jesus Christ, none of that was a dream." he muttered to himself.

"Oh, you're awake...good morning I guess." Akira said, sitting up in his seat. He tossed the bedsheet aside and stretched his limbs.

"Uh..morning...wait...weren't we supposed to head out fifteen minutes ago?" he asked.

"You passed out, I guess the Princess drank a little too much blood. When I brought you to this room you wouldn't wake up and she suggested we let you recover. It hasn't been long, eight hours at most. It's seven in the morning, thankfully we don't have school today." He said.

"But I do, shit what am I gonna do?" He asked himself, grabbing the corner of the sheets. He pulled them up, eyes widening.

"Why the fuck am I naked?" he shouted. As if on cue, the doors burst open, and he hugged the sheets close to himself. Three women stood in front of him, all holding several pairs of clothes in their hands. He noticed the Princess stood next to them, wearing a different dress from the night before.

It was similar to the one he had seen her wearing, except it was bright green in color, with a bit of light yellow at the edges. Instead of shoulder straps, she had a thin halter that wrapped around her neck. She was wearing black ribbons in her hair, which was styled the same as the previous night, her crimson eyes were glowing brightly in the darkness.

"It's good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" She asked, a curious look on her face.

"Physically or emotionally? Because right now I am feeling several things, would you mind explaining why I'm butt ass naked?" he asked, earning a giggle from the blonde.

"I had to ensure you wouldn't ditch us in the middle of the night. Often times, when someone is turned into a Vampire, they get the urge to flee, unaware of their new strength."

"So you decided to have me stripped so that in case I ran in the middle of the night I would have no choice but to come back here. You do know I could have taken the bed sheets with me right?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"That's why Akira was here. He would have stopped you otherwise, regardless, I have brought you a new change of clothes as your own were...soiled from your transformation. My maids will help you. Introduce yourselves girls." she said, glancing at the three maids.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" they said in unison, bowing before the young man. The woman in the middle stepped up first, a smile on her face.

She was the tallest of the three, and had short violet hair styled in a fringe which covered her left eye. She had a soft complexion and bright purple eyes. She was wearing a navy blue, long sleeved dress, which reached down to her calves. She was wearing a pair of black boots, which had a slight heel, giving her a few inches of height. She was wearing a frilled white apron which was as long as her dress and was tied into a bow around her back. Atop her head, she wore a matching white hat with frills.

"My name is Nella, I happen to be one of her majesty's most trusted maids. I hope we can get along."

The girl next to her stepped up, a bright smile on her face. She was slightly shorter than Nella, being around an inch or three shorter. She had long auburn colored hair that fell past her shoulders, and had neatly styled bangs covering her forehead. She had two long strands of hair framing her face, two blue ribbons were tied at the end into perfect little bows. She had bright hazel colored eyes a small nose and wore bright red lipstick on her lips. Like Nella, she was wearing the same long navy blue dress, frilly white apron and hat, though her apron had two large pockets in it, for what he didn't know.

"Hello, my name is Nero, I hope we get along nicely. I had a hand in picking out what you'll be wearing today, just so you know." she said, giving him a wink.

"Oh gee, did you undress me too?" he asked curiously, brow raised.

"Actually, that was Nelly here, she lost our game of Rock Paper Scissors!" Nero replied, glancing at her friend, the third woman in the group.

She had long flowing black hair, that shined a bit even in the darkness of the room. She was the shortest of the three, but thankfully it wasn't noticeable, especially with her boots. She had ivory colored skin, bright green eyes, and crimson colored lips. She was wearing some eyeliner which made her eyes pop out more, and he noticed she had a beauty mark under her left eye. She had a look of annoyance on her face, and he didn't really know why. Like the other two women, she was wearing a long navy blue dress, that almost touched the floor. She wore a long frilly white apron, with a matching hat on her head. She gave him a polite bow.

"My name is Nelly, I suppose it's a pleasure to meet you. You aren't going to be like wolfboy over there right?" she asked, or more hissed at him. He looked at her in confusion.

"Wolfboy? What does that even mean? You do something to piss her off Akira?"

"I haven't done anything man, your guess is as good as mine." the spiky haired teen answered. He shrugged.

"Well, I suppose I should introduce myself then. My name is Kiba Kasuragi, it's nice to meet you girls and for what short time I have in this place, I hope we become friends. Now would you pass me those so I can get dressed?" he asked, still hugging the bedsheets to himself.

"Nonsense, we'll take care of that for you. And if you are embarrassed about seeing you nude, we've already seen it all so no need to fret." Nella said.

"What...no I can do it myself!"

"If you struggle it will only make it harder for us!" Nero said, pulling the bedsheets from his grasp. He felt Nelly grab his arms while Nella took a hold of his legs.

"Oh god, I'm dreaming right now. Three pretty girls are not dressing me right now!" Kiba said, earning a giggle from Mina.

After a few minutes of trying everything they had brought, including every combination of clothing, they finally allowed Kiba to look at himself. The drapes had been drawn, allowing sunlight into the room, thankfully all the windows had polarized glass so he didn't have to worry about becoming a Human torch. Looking at himself in the mirror, he saw that he was wearing a sleeveless white shirt, underneath a felt red hooded jacket. The hood was lined with soft black fur. He was wearing a pair of skin tight black jeans, held up with a white leather belt. He was wearing a pair of black combat boots, that reached up to his calves and had thick soles and polished steel toes. He looked himself over, whistling to himself.

"I clean up nice." he said out loud.

"Thank Nero, she was the one who thought of the jacket." Nella said, already pulling the bed sheets from the bed.

"Thanks I guess, but seriously I could have dressed myself. That was just a bit embarrassing." he said, a light blush on his face.

"Anyway, the original plan was for you to head out with Akira after I had bitten you, but you clearly weren't able to withstand the venom and passed out. There are still fourteen hours for you to search for your sister, after that time, you'll be a vampire forever." Mina said.

"What about her? I don't want my sister to be a vampire forever you know."

"Depending on if she was bit, which the answer most likely is yes, she has little time left, according to what you and your brother told me, she was kidnapped at around 5:12 in the after noon, so that puts her at exactly twelve hours. I also checked your phone records personally and that was the time stamp on her final phone call." she said, handing him two cellphones, a bright blue one and a hot pink one, which belonged to his sister. He clutched both of them tightly in his hands. He felt the princess place a hand on his own, a small smile on her face.

"Hey, we'll get her back. I'll make sure anyone who gets turned against their will is turned back into a human, I've already decided. She's a beautiful young woman, what was her name?" he asked.

"Janelle, ironically enough her nickname is Nelly." he said, glancing toward the black haired maid who had perked up at what he had said.

"Nelly huh...well that makes it even more personal. Sadly, due to the sunlight there isn't much we can do now, other than search the Underground for any clues. Maybe the Fangless have seen or heard something." she said.

"Fangless, those are real?" he asked.

"Of course, those who don't wish to loose their humanity often times have their fangs removed. As a result, they shunned by both Vampires and Humans. The underground is a special place for everyone, but we have the districts split up so there aren't any fights, sadly those tend to happen anyway. I shall accompany you for as long as I can, after all I am a Queen and there are things I must handle. Akira will also be with us, just remember the timelimit, if you don't find her then, then I will accommodate you here with her for when she is found. As for your brother, he'll have to go back to the mainland." she said.

"So he didn't take the offer? Figures, that guy is too pussy to actually do anything. May I see him?" he asked.

"Sure, he's in a holding cell downstairs. I wasn't able to convince him to leave however, he said he didn't want to be killed in the middle of the night. Ah yes, before we go, Nella was at the scene of the crime last night, along with Nelly. They found some things that they want you to identify." she said, giving a nod to the two girls in question.

"I found this bottle of lipgloss next to the spot she was hiding in. The bottle is half used but it seems to have no significant damage on it." she said, handing him the small tube. He looked it over, giving her a nod.

"Yeah, this belongs to her alright. Strawberries are her favorite fruit." he said.

"I also located this wrist watch next to that very container. It looks almost like a family heirloom, does it belong to her as well?" she asked, showing him the watch. He shook his head.

"Never seen that thing in my life. Probably from the guy she turned into a pile of ash. Looks fancy though, diamond encrusted bezel, sapphire window, and...by the sound of it, it's a mechanical movement watch. This thing is worth thousands, easily." he said.

"I'm...quite surprised that you know this much about a watch from an initial look." Nella said, clearly surprised. He gave her a shrug.

"My dad had one of these when I was a kid, however, life became a little hard for us so he had to sell it for money. It's the way of life I suppose." he replied.

"The final thing we were able to find was this sterling silver necklace, with a heart shaped charm." Nelly said, holding the necklace for Kiba to look at. He frowned, looking at the ground for a few seconds.

"That's also belongs to her. I bought her that for her birthday this year...she was totally in love with it, never took it off, not even to take a shower. My mother couldn't afford anything for her, and my brother only got her some clothes for her birthday. She told me not to get her anything to expensive, but she's my little sister, how could I not?" he asked. Nelly placed the necklace in his hand, a smile on her face.

"Don't you worry, my princess will definitely help you find her. She's never failed before, so trust her with all your heart, just like I do, but keep away from her, I'll be watching." she said, glaring into his eyes. He backed away from her, glancing at Mina.

"Okay, let's go visit my brother, your maid gives me the creeps." he said. Mina bit back her giggles, and started leading him out of the fancy bedroom. Kiba followed her silently, looking around with wonder. He had never been in a building as big as the one he was currently walking through. Akira rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the boy as he darted his head back and forth, looking a literally everything there was to see. The three of them stepped into an elevator, and the Princess took out a key, slipping it into a small slot on the button panel. When she turned it, four extra buttons appeared, glowing a bright yellow color. She pressed the second one and the doors slowly slid close.

"Um...so Kiba...what is it you do when you aren't at school?" Akira asked curiously, most likely trying to make conversation. Kiba shrugged, leaning into the corner of the metal lift.

"Nothing really. Whenever I'm bored, I head to the arcade and try to beat the high scores left on the machines. Other times I'll be in my basement playing my guitar. My mother hates my music with a passion, but she just doesn't understand it. She wants me to sing Bachata and play Salsa music, I may be Puerto Rican but that doesn't mean I like the music." he admitted, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"The Caribbean, my you are a long way from home." Mina said, a smile on her face.

"So are you my Princess, don't you miss your homeland?" he asked.

"There I times where I do, but this bund is my homeland now. What about you? Do you miss your homeland? Your country?" she asked. Kiba shook his head, glancing at the counter above the doors.

"Not really. I grew up on the island until I was eleven, it was hard enough to stay out of the streets. When you live in poverty, it sort of becomes second nature to just beg for money. I went to school sure, but what good was that? When my family was struggling to make it through the day? My grandfather had given me a guitar for my birthday, so I went to a busy part of San Juan and started singing for money. Mother got pissed off, and made me return every single penny I earned. Wasn't long before my father passed away." he said.

"I'm sorry to hear that...I didn't expect you to have such a hard time growing up." Akira added. Kiba chuckled, shaking his head.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. My father...he was a bastard, every penny he earned went to his cocaine addiction. Every dollar my mother struggled to make, that went to his booze. That fucker would make us live paycheck to paycheck and than "claim" half of my mother's pay, just so he could go party. He was diagnosed with Hepatitis C a few days after my eleventh birthday. They did tests, drew blood and gave him medication...but he didn't take it, all he did instead of taking his meds was snort a line of coke and get drunk off his ass. He died of a cocaine overdose, and my mom had him cremated. She and my grandmother threw his ashes into the ocean, my sister and older brother went to the funeral they held for him, I stayed home playing video games. To this day, my brother Kyle hates me for that." he said. The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open, the two men allowed Mina to go out first. She had a frown on her face, most likely from the story she had been listening too. Kiba cleared his throat, regaining their attention.

"We tried living in America for a short while, but it wasn't going so well. A single mother raising three kids by herself, with the meager pay she was getting from her work and the little social security she was getting from my father? It made it difficult. My grandmother however suggested we move here to Japan, after all we are half Japanese, so it made sense for us to try it out here. She works in Okinawa most of the year, barely has time to come to Tokyo to stay with us. It wasn't long before we ended up living on our own. I don't blame her for what she's doing and I never will, I just wish it was a little easier for us, you know? Anyway, I'm done talking about my past, I doubt you two want to keep listening on to my sad excuse of a life." he said.

"It isn't a sad excuse of a life Kiba. Nothing in life is easy, the fact that your mother was able to pull through, even with all of those challenges, it makes her a strong and brave woman. It must take a lot to work away from her kids all the time. I can tell you don't regret being alive and that you love your family dearly, I mean...you came all the way here and turned into a vampire just for your sister...it tells me a lot about you." Mina said, a smile on her face. He chuckled, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks Princess, that's probably the first time anyone has said something like that to me." he said. They finally arrived to the cell that was holding his brother. The Beowulf soldier that was standing next to the door lowered his gun and stood at Attention, giving the princess a firm salute.

"We would like to see the prisoner please."

"Of course, your majesty." he said, pausing only to unlock the door. He slid it open, allowing them into the small cell, though Akira remained behind to speak with his friend.

Kyle had been sitting at the corner of the room, his head in his hands. He was shaking a bit, and sweating profusely. It seemed as if he hadn't slept a wink during the entire night. He looked up when he saw the light from the outside, eyes wide as he saw his brother and the princess. He rapidly stood up, wrapping his arms around his younger sibling.

"Kiba, Jesus Christ you had me scared. First Janelle and then you? I couldn't bare to loose the two of you!" he exclaimed. Kyle felt something was off and pulled away from his brother, looking him over.

"Kyle...I heard from Princess Mina that you didn't accept her offer, why is that?" he asked, seriousness in his voice.

"How the hell could I accept something from...from a goddamn blood sucker? No offense." he said, looking at the blonde who merely huffed.

"Kyle, we are on her land and under her protection, the least you could do is show some respect. One doesn't swear in the presence of a lady." Kiba said, earning a wide eyed look from his brother. Mina snickered, brow raised at the young man beside her, it seemed he had forgotten not to swear while he was in the elevator a few moments ago. Kyle shook his head, not able to understand what his brother was saying.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? And since when did you become buddy buddy with her?" he asked.

"Since I became a vampire moron, seeing as you wouldn't, I decided to turn into one so I could search for our sister. I came to check on you to see if you were alright. I'm happy to see you are, the same coward as before, but perfectly healthy." He said.

"You...you traded your humanity away? Are you fucking crazy man?" Kyle snapped, grabbing a hold of Kiba's jacket. The teen hissed loudly, making the older teen drop him. He cringed, backing away from him.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to do that." he said.

"You monster...I can't believe you would sell your soul away like that, and you...turning him into one of you blood suckers...you are gonna pay for this Princess." Kyle said.

"Do not take me for a fool young man, I may look small but I am anything but defenseless. I can drain you of your blood within a second and break you in even less time. Do not test me!" Mina snapped, making the boy back away from her. Kiba placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

"He's made his choice, as much as it pains me, I can't waste time. Thank you Princess, for allowing me to see him, I would like to ask you to take him back to the mainland. I apologize on his behalf."

"What? I am not leaving this hellhole without you or Nelly. Leave me in this cell to rot, but I am not moving a single inch."

"Kyle, let me handle things here. We'll be back before you know it, I never said I would stay this way forever, but clearly you can't handle this, so I'm going to ask you to leave, unless you want to take up Mina's offer." Kiba said. Kyle scoffed, shaking his head.

"Not now, and not ever. Goodbye brother!" he said, turning away from him. Kiba rolled his eyes and turned to leave the cell.

"You know, if you really care about your siblings, then you would put in more effort into helping them than standing around here bitching and moaning. I will help you, but only if you wish to be helped, if you don't then I am sorry. Guard, keep an eye on him would you?" Mina said, exiting the cell. The boy nodded, closing and relocking all of the doors. Kiba walked off, shoving his cold hands in his pockets.

"Fuck me, that was certainly a waste of time." he said, looking at the ceiling.

"I don't think so, you gave him a sense of perspective. Not exactly the way I would have done it, but it worked out all the same did it not?" Mina asked, a firm look on her face.

"I suppose you are right about that. I just wish he wasn't such a damn vagina all the time. Anyway, where do I start my search?" he asked, a look of curiosity on his face.

"I think we should start in the fangless district, ask the people there for information." Akira suggested, earning a nod from Mina.

"We could ask _him_ for information, I did give him a detailed account of what Kiba shared with us, so he should have started an investigation." the princess replied.

"Um...who are you talking about? Come on, keep me in the loop!" Kiba said, earning a chuckle from Akira.

"It's a friend of ours, a very dangerous man, but thankfully he's an ally. He helped me out of a sticky situation more than once. If he has information, it'll be accurate." he said. Kiba nodded, choosing to trust the man. He licked his lips, feeling their odd dryness. The sharpness of his fangs was bothering him a bit and his throat was starting to sting. He glanced at the princess who had been looking at him closely.

"The hunger is setting in already...how unprecedented. We're gonna have to get you some stigma soon, thankfully we'll be able to find that where we are going, so you'll be just fine."

"Stigma? I thought you guys just raided blood banks for the oh so precious crimson life force humans need to live and thrive." he said.

"Do you hear him Akira? He thinks we raid blood banks." Mina cried, clutching her sides, the sheer audacity of what he had said caused her to burst into laughter, clutching her servant's arm tightly as she walked.

"I didn't say anything funny." Kiba said, making her laugh even harder.

"Sorry about that, vampires here do feed on blood from storage banks, but the fangless want to keep their humanity intact so they refuse to drink blood. A substitute called Stigma was created, that mimics the nutrients found in human blood. When tested in a lab, scientists had a hard time deciding on what was stigma and what was blood, due to how similar they are. Mina told me it tastes vastly different than blood, then again I'm not a vampire so I can't say anything." Akira said, earning a nod from Kiba.

"So you have everything down to the blood situation settled, and here I thought this was a damn ready to burst when there was a blood shortage. I've had it all wrong this entire time." he said.

"Humans just don't understand what it's like to be a vampire, of course I can offer them the chance all they like, but in the end humans will always be cowards, especially toward things they don't understand. Let us keep heading this way, we'll be in the Fangless District soon." Mina said firmly.

Kiba remained quiet after that, mostly thinking back on everything that had happened. Their surroundings slowly changed, from a single long hallway, to a sort of tunnel that went deeper underground than the thought. He was honestly amazed, all of this was under Tokyo Bay, no human would ever even see this sort of thing. They passed by a set of double doors, entering the underground district. Kiba walked further into the new area, looking around in wonder.

The entire underground looked just like a city. Tall buildings reached high up, almost touching the large cavernous ceiling above them. The sidewalks were made of cobblestone, and several storefronts could be seen nearby. Looking down, he saw a large stairwell leading even further down, leading to more compact apartment buildings and residences. Tall lush trees could be seen dotting the entire area, and large bright lights were on every street corner, illuminating the entire place.

"This is amazing...all of this underneath Tokyo Bay...the electric bill must be quite hefty." he said. Mina giggled standing next to him.

"Don't tell anyone, but in order to ensure that the Government doesn't find out just how much power the bund consumes, we installed an underground nuclear reactor. Of course we also have Solar Panels on every building on the streets above us as well as Wind turbines in the bay that harness power for us, so we don't use the nuclear power in its entirety!" she beamed, a proud smile on her face.

"Jesus, you really are loaded! I heard you were worth millions, but seeing all of this...I don't think that can accurately describe this." Kiba said, genuinely amazed at what he was seeing.

"And this isn't even half of it, there's more to see below us. Sadly we can't show you all of it, we are on a tight schedule. Let's go, I'm sure we've kept Seiji Hama-san waiting long enough." Akira said, clapping his shoulder. He nodded, following the two down the stairs and into the lower part of the district.

Even though it was an underground city, it was still a city, so it also had the eyesores that human cities had. Littering and pollution. Mina was honestly horrified that the underground was in such a state and kept apologizing to him, but he just shook it off, saying it wasn't a big deal. He even stopped to grab large pieces of trash and place them in their proper place, only stopping after Mina begged him too. Several people were walking around, all smiling brightly and waving to the princess, who was eagerly waving back. A few children ran up to her, hugging her tightly and pulling on her arms, most likely begging for her to play with them. Akira smiled, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"The princess is quite popular down here, especially with the kids. Whenever she comes to visit, they don't let her go until she plays with them." he said.

"Must be tough, being an immortal child, stuck at that age forever...man I fell bad for them." Kiba added, a frown on his lips.

"You'd be surprised, some of these kids are actually older than you, and very smart. Seeing them play with Mina...it makes me see her as a child too, blending into the rest of this little world she's crafted. She may be a feared politician, a Vampire Queen and a Child of the Night, but she's still just a little girl, who had this thrust onto her plate at such a young age."

"I can see you care deeply for her Akira...I'm sure she feels the same you know." Kiba said.

"I'm sure she does too...but enough about that, I suppose she'll be busy for a bit, we can start heading toward Hama-san's office. It isn't too far from here." he said, leading him away from the plaza. It wasn't long before Mina rejoined them, waving at all of the kids. She handed Kiba a small silver pouch, a smile on her face.

"One of the kids wanted to welcome you, but I told them you were a little busy, so they gave you this peace offering. Fair warning, you might feel like vomiting after you drink it, I have some candy for the after taste." she said. He took the pouch from her hand, looking it over, the smell coming off of it was something he wasn't familiar with. He twisted the cap off, seeing a bit of red on the inside. He licked his lips and started sucking on the pouch, the weird liquid hitting his tongue. He had the urge to vomit almost instantly, but he also felt his hunger vanish completely. He drained the bag entirely, wiping some of the excess from the corner of his mouth. He coughed, shaking his head.

"Not as bad as I thought...I'll take that candy now." he said, earning a giggle from the Princess, who handed him a strawberry flavored candy.

"It never gets old, the look on a newborn's face when they drink stigma for the first time is the most precious one to me."

"Hey Akira, I think the Princess might be a sadist." Kiba said, whispering it to the werewolf beside him, though she heard it anyway. She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"I think so too."

"Akira!"

"Sorry Princess, I was only joking." the spiky haired teen said.

" _Man, she's got him whipped. I feel bad for him."_ Kiba thought, as he tossed the drained packet into the trash, along with his candy wrapper. He could barely taste it, but the sugar that the candy had was enough to get the taste of stigma out of his mouth. The three of them finally arrived at the Police Station, bearing the official seal of the House of Tepes, along with a few other things which also included the hours of operation. The doors slid open and the three of them walked into the empty lobby. Kiba looked around, frowning a bit.

"Uh...isn't this place supposed to be crawling with cops?" He asked curiously.

"It is, but sadly none have taken the offer, thus we only have one officer on duty, Detective Seiji Hama. He was once an Inspector in the Tokyo District but he was appointed into the office here on the Bund, he handles most of our missing persons cases as well as a few other things." Mina said, a smirk on her face.

"Wait...so he's a human...meaning all of the crap yesterday was truly unnecessary?" Kiba asked.

"Actually kid, I ain't exactly human." a stern voice said. Kiba shuddered a bit and looked up toward the side door of the main lobby. There stood a man far taller than both he and Akira, though he only towered over Akira by a few inches. He had dark colored hair, which was a bit spiked and had a firm look on his face, with bright colored eyes. He had light colored skin, and was wearing a skin tight black shirt, underneath a large leather jacket, with a large hood. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, stuffed into some leather combat boots. He had a cellphone in his hand, which was still glowing, most likely having finished using it.

"Yo, Hama-san what's up?" Akira greeted, high fiving the man.

"Nothing much, same old boring crap. Good morning to you too Princess, I wasn't expecting you personally today."

"Well, something has come up so I needed to be here personally. Trust me, with the work I have piling up, it won't be long before Vera comes to get me. This young man here is Kiba Kasuragi, a sibling of the missing Janelle Kasuragi, he came here to look for her." Mina said, introducing the young man. Seiji looked at him, eyes widening a bit.

"Wait...you look like a newborn...you decided to get turned, just to look for your sister?" he asked.

"Yes sir, and trust me. If it was the other way around, I'm sure Nelly would have done the same. It's a pleasure to meet you Seiji Hama-san." Kiba said, giving the man a bow.

"Same here, though I would prefer it if you just call me Seiji, I get enough formalities with these too. So, since you are here, that means you are looking for information." he said.

"Indeed, I know it was late when I called it in, but I'm sure you already have some results correct?" Mina asked.

"Yes, and both of them aren't very good. Would you like the Bad News, or the Worse News first?" he asked.

"Worse News...there is no good?" Kiba asked curiously.

"I'm afraid not kiddo, in this line of work, no news is ever good news unless you make that news yourself." he said.

"Alright...just give it to me straight then, where's my sister and how is she doing?"

Seiji cleared his throat walking over to the desk. He grabbed a large manila file, with some writing hastily written on it. He handed it to Kiba, gesturing for him to open it.

"This is a file composed of photographs that were taken within the Bunds Redlight District. They were taken by our friend Natasha at around 0200 hours, they aren't very pleasant." he said.

Kiba's arms shook a bit as he looked at the picture. It was of his sister, along with several other girls that seemed her age. She was on her hands and knees, wearing a rather skimpy outfit, a thick chain wrapped around her neck. The next picture was of a man, who looked to be in his late thirties, yanking her up by her hair and licking her neck while he touched her chest. Kiba could also see several bank notes folded into the underwear of the outfit she had been forced to wear. The final picture was of his sister, being bitten in the neck by the man, who's eyes were glowing a bright crimson, she had a dazed look on her face, the fearful one from before being completely gone. Kiba felt what little blood he had in his system start to boil. His eyes started glowing a bright crimson and he clenched his hands as hard as he could. He heard a loud rip, as if his clothes had torn. He looked at the man, who looked a little intimidated.

"These were taken last night? The man in this picture, do you know him?" he asked angrily.

"As far as I know, he is a recent arrival to the Bund, from Clan Ivanovic. He was reprogrammed by another man once he was here in the bund. I tried searching for him but by the time I reached this location he had taken the girls to another place. Now please put the wings away would you?" he asked. Kiba looked at him oddly before glancing over his shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw a crimson colored wing sticking out of his back. It was a light shade of red, with smooth skin on it, and a single sharp looking black spike was sticking out near the center of it.

"What the hell?" he muttered, spinning on his heel. Akira yelped as he was knocked the the ground, making Mina and Seiji laugh.

"How do I put these away? They're kind of heavy!" Kiba said, backing away from Akira.

"Just will them away, remember they are a part of you...though I am surprised, there aren't that many vampires who inherit wings that resemble mine...perhaps it was due to me turning you." Mina said, glancing at Kiba's wings. The glowed for a bit before retracting into his body, leaving only two gashes in his shirt and jacket. He noticed he had dropped the folder to the ground in his confusion. He knelt down to pick it up, though he didn't want to open it, he just handed the pictures over to Mina, who decided to look at them herself.

"Back to the topic, it seems that man in the pictures is a known Slave trader, who has sold many a newborn to millionaire vampires around the world. Rumor has it he mobilized his squad to transport the girls out of the bund. Sadly for them due to the circumstances, he will have to wait until night time, which gives us an opening at finding him." Seiji said.

"Are you sure? Do you even have a lead at where he could be located? I'll do anything to get my sister back...I have to kill this man and set her free." Kiba said.

"My apologies Kiba, sadly this falls under my jurisdiction. You can't just go around killing other vampires. I will be the one who will handle this man." the princess said.

"You can't, Princess I've come this far already...at least let me do this!" Kiba snapped angrily. He felt his back muscles twitch, and he decided to control himself, lest his wings pop out again. Mina frowned, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Kiba, but you aren't trained in combat...going after this man will only serve as your death sentence, and possibly that of your sister as well." she said.

"You won't be saying that after I tell you this next piece of information. Among the ones captured was another girl, a young girl from Clan Li, one that is very important to the man, his younger sister and Princess of the Li House, Minmei Li."


End file.
